Happiness
by of self
Summary: Home is where happiness is and happiness is being wherever he is. Justin/Alex.


_So I recently saw the Wiz Tech episode and ideas began buzzing in my head. Hope you like it. :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own WoWP._

* * *

Those glasses make all of them look like dweebs. And she stares at them at disgust. Fashion felonies don't get much worse than this stupid uniform.

But those glasses, they don't look so bad on him. Hell, they look adorable. But maybe that's just because she is prejudiced. So sue her if she finds Justin cute, it's not like she's letting anyone know, however hard it is to keep it all bottled up inside. And believe her, it's _hard_.

When she looks at him, she smiles a big smile. You know the kind that makes your face feel like it will split but it's worth it anyways. She smiles because she sees him looking so happy and so in place. He fits in here, far better than she ever will. Some sort of role reversal must be going on here. She is the one who always fits in and he is the one who always stood out. Now she is the sore thumb, sticking out.

But it's worth it because he is happy. And if he's happy, she's happy.

She wonders when she became like this, when she started settling for his happiness, even if it meant wearing stupid glasses and saving him from power stealing- evil laughing- stupidly named teachers.

The answer comes to her in a flash.

Always.

She is here in this stupid place because of him, _only_.

She performed magic so that he could have his first kiss, even though there was a teeny bit of jealousy to be dealt with. She got him the dragon dog so his 'allergies' would stop. Honestly speaking they were making her get 'allergies' too.

So she is sitting here behind the steps trying to hide from the weird kid with the too small robes, the too small glasses and wishing that maybe someone would care for her happiness too.

She is having a nice pity party so far, there is plenty of misery to go around and then some more. The pity party is momentarily disrupted when someone dangles a key in front of her. She looks up to find him smiling at him. So she opens her mouth to make a sarcastic remark, because appearances are meant to be kept but not a word comes out.

Instead she finds herself crying on his shoulder. Big, choking sobs and he is rubbing soothing circles over her back.

After a while she is done crying and looks at him and the portal key that Dad gave him. Here he is giving her a chance to take the damn thing and go back home, to school, to Waverley where she belongs and he doesn't.

She doesn't take the key. She doesn't want to go back home. Because home is nothing without him. Home is where happiness is and happiness is wherever he is. He looks puzzled and she feels hurt. Does he want to get rid of her?

"Do you want me to go?" her voice shakes even as she tries to keep it impersonal_. Not happening, not happening_.

"I want you to be happy." He looks at his hands, his voice a little strained.

She looks up and takes his hand within hers.

Big hand, small hand.

Justin, Alex.

_Happiness._

"I am happy." It is the truth. She is happy, if he is happy, even if she misses her familiar surroundings (a little bit).

He smiles at her and stands up, pulling her up along with him. He takes the portal key and posts the both of them through the portal.

They are back home again and their mother is surprised and ecstatic, she peppers them with kisses and calls them embarrassing names that go along the lines of babies, darlings - names teenagers cringe upon hearing from their parents.

She feeds them until they feel like bursting at the seams. Something about them being too thin and starving. She isn't complaining though. It isn't until later that something hits her like a punch to the gut. She is happy but what about his happiness? Tears begin to well up in her eyes and she half-heartedly wipes them away. He is going to go back and she isn't going to be happy.

She is sitting on the couch and trying not to feel miserable but the tears are determined to fall. So they fall, continuously dripping onto her bunny pajamas. She feels the couch weigh down and she doesn't look up, hoping that whoever it is goes away.

But the person is as determined as the tears that fall. She looks up and finds him sitting there looking at her with concern in her eyes.

"You should go back Justin," her voice cracks as she whispers.

He looks hurt. They really are a pair, misreading all the signals that they send each other.

"Why?"

"So you'll be happy." Her voice cracks some more and the tears fall faster. She feels an arm snake around her shoulders and tighten, pulling her close to him.

"Silly goose, I am happy wherever you are."

"Really?" her voice is still a whisper but there is hope infused in it now.

"Really. I can always go there next summer." He says placing a gentle kiss on her head.

She snuggles deeper into his embrace, happiness flooding through her. This is what happiness is, being in his arms, in his warm embrace. But she knows its fleeting, so she will take whatever happiness she can get from being close to him, even if it means wearing those stupid glasses, getting caught performing magic for him and hiding under stairways to have pity parties.

In the end all that matters is that he is happy, because her happiness comes from his being happy, wherever he is.

* * *

_Review and make me happy too? :)_

_Edited as of Dec 13, 2009. I dont think I have ever cringed so much on reading my unedited work._


End file.
